


Inspired by tumblr.

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Sorta auish., guy watching, i kinda promised someone I would make this real, its cute, not very cool chapter I know., super short, was inspired by tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something off of tumblr that I thought of and someone asked for a story so here it is!! Percy and Nico guy watching because they have the same type! Sorry if it's a little cruddy. ( btw my biggest ship in this fandom is Percico.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by tumblr.

Percy and Nico had just gotten out of Starbucks and had decided to head towards the park. Today was their gay/bi guy hangout day. So they decided it would be best to go guy watching. 

As they say down on the bench, a cute blond guy was jogging past. He was hot. He had the classic medium long hair pulled into a ponytail, he was tan, and he was tall. He was also wearing a tank top and shorts. Percy and Nico couldn't help ogling the guy for a bit. 

They eventually got tired of staying at the park so they headed to the beach and were ogling blond guys or girls there. 

The end.


End file.
